


The Storm

by whitecrossgirl



Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Storm

A storm had hit Camelot. It was one of those heavy summer storms which came without warning and was therefore all the more effective whenever it hit. Large cold drops of rain fell from the sky and soaked a person instantly. The wind was playing havoc with the rainfall, directing it this way and that. The evening sky had turned a mixture of dark, vicious grey with a few streaks of inky blue. There had been some ominous sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance and one or two quick flashes of light. Naturally given the intensity of the sudden storm, anyone who had been outside; knights, guards and servants returning home after a day's work had quickly fled to find any sort of shelter, be it inside their homes, the castle or under arches. The courtyard was abandoned save for one figure who was standing in the middle of the courtyard; his arms outstretched and seemingly unaware of the water that was snaking down his head and neck, plastering his clothes and hair to his skin. The man was being uncharacteristically quiet and one would have the impression that the storm was under his control when in fact the reality could not be any more different. The storm had been both physically and metaphorically brewing for several weeks before reaching its limit today and just as the lone figure could not control the physical storm that was battering the kingdom; nor could he do anything to stop the storm that had been brewing inside the kingdom. The man debated the possibility that both storms were linked.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned and looked towards the top of the steps where the voice had come from. Gwen looked at him from the safety of the doorway; unwilling to come out into the rain and get wet. Merlin walked towards her and climbed the steps and as he dripped onto the flagstones, Merlin wrapped Gwen in a tight hug, which Gwen reciprocated, not caring whether or not her dress got wet. Merlin knew what Gwen was thinking about. What all of them had been thinking about the past number of weeks, Morgana. It had been almost two months since Morgause took her away and there had been no trace of her anywhere. The worry of the townspeople and especially Uther and Arthur and the guilt felt by Merlin had been the cause of the inner storm of Camelot. Nobody was willing to voice the possibility that Morgana may not come home because all they could hold onto was hope. Yet hope wasn't enough to combat fear and realism.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked pointlessly. Gwen and Morgana had been like sisters; of course she was not alright.

"I was just thinking; wondering about where Morgana was. Whether she was happy or safe and then I was wondering whether or not it was raining where she was. I hope not, Morgana hates the rain and storms. And…" Gwen's composure was fast breaking down and again Merlin hugged her tightly; Gwen didn't need to finish her sentence as tears slipped down her face.

"She'll come back." Merlin promised. As they broke apart again, Gwen wiped her eyes and looked at Merlin.

"What were you doing out in the rain anyway?" Gwen asked. Merlin shrugged.

"Just thinking," Merlin answered. "I don't mind storms I actually find them to be quite peaceful."

"Peaceful?" Gwen asked. Merlin smiled at her.

"Well compared to Arthur bossing me around anyway." Merlin grinned and despite herself, Gwen smiled. Merlin looked out at the rain which still didn't look like it was easing up anytime soon and he turned back to Gwen who was looking outside. She was wrapped in her cloak and was clearly debating when would be the best time to run the gauntlet to her home after a day of helping Gaius. Now that Morgana was gone, Gaius had offered to train Gwen up properly as a healer following her skills which she had shown over the past number of months, especially during the dragon's attack. The sudden impulse came from nowhere and the next thing Merlin knew, he had grabbed Gwen's hand and led her down into the courtyard.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen shouted as a loud crumbling rumble of thunder sounded.

"Dance with me!" Merlin replied and he led her into a mad sort of jig through the rain. Within moments, Gwen had stopped protesting and the two of them linked elbows and were spinning around before swapping arms and turning the opposite direction. They did a mimic of a slow dance, holding themselves at a distance and role playing being a lady and a knight with 'Sir Gwen' asking 'Lady Merlin' for a dance. This turned back into a random sort of jig and dance across the courtyard which was marked by jumps and spins and Merlin even attempted to lift and spin Gwen but instead slipped, causing them to fall. However this didn't stop the dance, instead they got to their feet and continued like that had been choreographed into their performance. They splashed through puddles; slipped and slid on the wet flagstones and their laughter intermixed with the wind and the thunder. As they laughed and danced it was like a weight was being lifted off their shoulders. The guilt and concern had been picked up by the rain and washed away while the cold wind seemed to blow a sense of renewed happiness and hope into their bodies. After about half an hour they finished their dance, breathless, freezing, drenched yet smiling in a way they had not done for so long that both believed it was impossible to smile that much.

"Feeling better?" Merlin asked as he pointlessly wiped his face.

"Much," Gwen smiled. The two friends hugged before Gwen headed across the courtyard towards the gates and Merlin began climbing the steps back into the castle. Both of them dripped all over their homes; were shivering violently but the sense of elation and hope remained. The dance had been one of friendship and unity and purged the negative thoughts and feelings about Morgana from their minds and bodies replacing it with renewed faith that their lost friend would find her way home. As they both dried and changed out of their wet clothes; neither could find any reason to regret what they had just done. Sure they would most likely be suffering from bad colds in the morning but it had been worth it. Later that night as both of them; Merlin in his room and Gwen in her home; climbed into their beds, both of them considered the same idea; that while they couldn't do anything to help Morgana come home at that moment in time; they couldn't give up hope.

Life wasn't about waiting for the storm to pass.

It was about learning to dance in the rain


End file.
